


Reassurance

by twelvexclara



Category: Alex Strangelove
Genre: Alex and Elliot, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Elliot's room, Family Issues, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvexclara/pseuds/twelvexclara
Summary: Alex helps Elliot deal with some family issues (sort of).He's still getting used to giving advice.





	Reassurance

Alex slouches further into the comforter, letting out a deep sigh, eyes glazing over the _Moonlight_ poster proudly displayed on the walls of Elliot’s room. He hears the familiar thumps of Elliot’s footsteps on the creaky stairs and Elliot enters. He flops down on the bed, face first and groans. “You alright there?” Alex says. He scooches closer towards his boyfriend and rests a hand in Elliot’s curls, fingers splayed. Elliot responds with a grunt, reaching forward and throwing an arm around Alex’s waist, burying himself in his side. “M’fine” Elliot mumbles as he turns up and looks at Alex. Elliot’s phone buzzes in his front pocket and Elliot rolls his eyes, snuggling further into his side. “Who’s that?” Alex questions, and Elliot huffs over-dramatically, before pulling the phone from pocket. He hesitates, before tossing it at him, and turns and lies on his back. Alex frowns, reading the  popup on the lockscreen. _Dad - IMessage_ . Alex types in the password: _031218_ (The day him and Elliot finally got their shit together and _got_ together) and goes to his messages, opening the one between Elliot and his Dad.

 

**Hey bud. Was wondering if you wanted to come around sometime, so we can catch up.**

6:56pm

 

_Now you suddenly want to talk?_

6:59pm

 

Alex’s eyebrows furrow, reading the most recent one.

 

**I just want to fix things. Lmk when you get this.**

**Love, Dad**

7:10pm

 

Another deep sigh sounds from Elliot and Alex turns toward him, clicking the phone off and places it next to the pillow beside him. Alex opens his arms, eyebrows wiggling as the open invitation to cuddle with Elliot is accepted and he holds him in his arms, his shoulders a heavy weight on his chest. Silence ensues between the both of them, minus the soft hum of the fan and Led Zeppelin playing from the record player in the corner of the room.

  


Elliot is the first to break the silence.

  


“Why would he want to talk? After all this time?” Elliot says, his voice barely above a whisper. Alex shrugs, wrapping his arms tighter around him. “Dunno-” Alex begins, watching Elliot’s inner turmoil in an array of emotions on his face. “People do random things all the time” Alex guesses. Elliot’s nose scrunches up, like it always does when he thinks about something really hard. “Yeah, but like - why now?” Elliot questions, gazing back at Alex, his head resting in the crook of Alex’s neck. Alex once again shrugs. “Maybe he’s had a change of heart. Or maybe he hasn’t. The only way to tell is to talk to him.” Elliot winces, reaching out and intertwining their hands together. He thumbs over the back of Alex’s hand with his thumb, before bringing his hand up to his face, laying a short kiss on his hand. Alex smiles at the gesture. Elliot hesitates, before speaking up once again, shy. “If I go to see him, will you at least come with me?” Elliot says, almost nervously. “I mean, he is my family. I can’t _not_ see him.”

 

Alex has never seen Elliot this vulnerable. Sure, he has seen him be open in late night conversations or ahem, _late nights,_ but usually they avoid talking about Elliot’s family. Alex frowns, biting his lips. He can see Elliot internally stress out over this, and he feels guilty. That’s supposed to be his thing, compulsively worrying over the simplest of things, not Elliot.

 

“You know, you don’t have to” Alex says. Elliot freezes, staring at Alex. “If this is stressing you out - which it, clearly is - don’t go. You can always say no” Alex continues as he massages Elliot’s head. “Family doesn’t always necessarily mean family. You aren’t required to talk to him just because he’s your dad.” Elliot closes his eyes, tension draining out his body. “You’re right” Elliot says, a soft smile playing on his face. “I don’t have to.” Lightening the mood, Alex says “I know. I’m always right” cheekily. Elliot laughs, shoving Alex’s shoulder. “Shut up” Elliot says, before swinging his legs over the side of Alex’s body and straddles his waist. “Since when did Alex Truelove give good advice?” Elliot teases and Alex rolls his eyes, planting his hands on Elliot’s waist and slouches against the headboard. “Since of 5 minutes ago” Alex says, smirking up at Elliot.

 

Elliot’s eyes flick over the expanse of Alex’s face before reaching down, cupping Alex’s face in his hands and plants a kiss on his lips. Alex closes his eyes, and arms wrapping around his waist as he kisses back. Elliot pulls away, resting his forehead against his, breath heavy. “I love you” Elliot whispers in the space between them, words brushing against his lips.

  


“I love you too” Alex barely gets out before Elliot’s lips are on his again, this time more eager.

  


Elliot pulls the comforter over them, and they lose themselves in the pleasure.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> LOL this was so bad bye
> 
> but i hope u guys liked this! my apologizes for any grammatical and/or spelling errors, seeing that I did write this in less than an hour.
> 
> !!!!
> 
> \- riss
> 
> twitter: @harrysramon


End file.
